Safety in the workplace is becoming an increasing concern for employers and government entities. For example, during critical emergencies (e.g., fires, gas releases, terrorist activities, etc.) in a facility, evacuation routes may become blocked and/or impassable, which may require alternate routes to be used. However, people in the facility may not be able to determine which evacuation routes have become unusable and/or which routes are safe, which can lead to lost time and/or confusion during the evacuation process, and/or increased danger for the people in the facility (e.g., the people may mistakenly move toward the emergency event rather than away from it).